


you could have the best of me, baby

by mourningafter (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Very fluffy, damien haas - Freeform, rollerskating drabble, shaymien - Freeform, shayne is super clumsy, shayne topp - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: damien is trying to teach shayne how to rollerskate. and let’s just say: it’s not going too well.





	you could have the best of me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small drabble that i wrote because i miss skating !! very short.
> 
> title is from lights down low by MAX.

“just grab onto my hand,” damien whispers, reaching out so shayne could hold onto him. scared, the blond hurries and grabs onto damien’s fingers before fully grasping onto the brunette’s full hand. “there you go. now, let’s move at the same time. right foot out and then left foot out.”

shayne nods quickly, biting his lip as the wheels beneath him move only a little. slowly, damien starts them off, moving his right foot out and shayne follows suit. when it comes to their left feet, shayne slips and loses balance, yelling as he and damien fall to the rink floor.

they both end up landing on their butts super hard, pain shooting up damien’s back. he grits his teeth. okay, so maybe trying to teach shayne how to rollerskate was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

“okay,” damien breathes out, letting go off shayne’s hand. “perhaps you need to grab onto that rail. and i can talk you through it instead. this hurt too much.”

flinching, shayne replies, “geez. that was sort of mean. but okay.”

“mean? how was that mean?”

“i don’t know, your tone of voice sounded rude.”

“i was just saying it hurt a lot? this is really going to be more difficult than i thought.” damien gets up, quickly turning on his skates to be able to grab onto shayne’s arms and pull him up. once the two men are both standing up, damien leads him to the rail. shayne puts his fingers around the cold metal.

even holding onto the rail he looks like he’s going to fall. he furrows his eyebrows as he tries to control the wheels, but as soon as he tries to move forward, he tumbles backwards and falls again.

unable to not laugh, damien bursts into laughter upon seeing his best friend on the floor. shayne pouts, glaring at him. “it’s not funny. it fucking hurts.”

“no shit,” damien responds, “just pull yourself up. listen to my directions. we can get this.”

shayne rolls his sky blue eyes, not really wanting to try again. but nonetheless, he gets up, holding onto the rail with both hands. a shaky breath comes out of his mouth when his feet move underneath him without him wanting them to.

“i hate this,” he groans. “why couldn’t we have done something else?”

a new song comes on over the speakers, and a smile takes over damien’s face. “come on. i love skating! it’s super fun.”

“it’s only fun for you because you know what you’re doing. i can’t even go an inch without falling on my ass.”

his tone is bitter and laced with venom. the brunette sighs. teaching shayne would take a lot, but he has a lot of hope for the boy.

damien skates so he’s standing next to shayne. “okay, watch. move your right foot out, pick up your left one, put it right where your right one would be and move out again. like this.”

he demonstrates fluidly before during a smooth turn around. shayne’s watching with wide eyes because, _wow, damien is really good at skating_. even him doing simple things makes it look so professional because he’s used to it.

shayne takes another breath. “okay. so right out,” he stands looking forward before moving his right foot out, “then left foot there,” and he moves his left foot. and he’s surprised because, _oh my god, i’m moving_ , he thinks. he’s so caught up that he doesn’t realize that he’s totally stumbling to the rink floor right after that from falling backwards again.

his best friend is clapping for him, a huge grin on his face. his eyes are focused on shayne’s, sparkling with some soft of hint of happiness and excitement and a sense of proudness — if that’s even an emotion.

the blond is so overwhelmed as he reaches out for damien to pick him up. damien reaches out and grabs onto shayne’s hands, yanking him up, and when he’s on his feet, the wheels slide more and he almost crashes into damien’s chest.

he fumbles and tightly grabs onto damien’s hoodie, right on his chest and his arm. he has the material balled up in his fists as damien holds onto shayne’s shoulders.

shayne is breathing fast and uneven. he’s so happy because he went the tiniest bit of distance, but he’s so scared of falling over again. he looks up to meet damien’s eyes, and it’s no surprise that damien is staring at him with a new emotion doing circles in his caramel eyes.

he can’t place what that emotion looks like. it’s so... _affectionate_. loving. shayne can’t help but only stare back, damien’s hoodie still balled up in his fists, afraid to let go.

damien’s right hand moves to shayne’s face, and shayne can only suck in a breath. was this really about to happen? did he have feelings for damien? did damien have feelings for him? all he knew was that he was breathing faster and his heart rate kept picking up. it felt so surreal that here they were, on a roller rink, so close to each other, other people flying past them.

finally damien reached down and kissed shayne. hesitation coursed through shayne’s veins, but it came to a halt when he kissed damien back, pulling on the hoodie to deepen their kiss. so many feelings flew through his head, he was getting dizzy.

it ended as quick as it came, damien pulling away. a lopsided grin found it’s way onto shayne’s face, a shocked sort of look on damien’s.

“i’m sorry, i didn’t really mean to kiss you it just sort of happened?” damien was struggling to find his words.

shayne, however, only smiled. “i liked it. it’s okay. teach me how to skate some more?”

the taller of the two gently chuckled. “yeah. sounds good to me.”


End file.
